Pilot
The pilot episode of Planet Sheen lacks an official name. Plot One day, Sheen sneaks into Jimmy's lab, looking for his Ultra Lord card. He looks underneath a blanket and finds out that Jimmy has built a brand new rocket just for one. He disobeys Jimmy's specific warning signs, blasts off into space and crash lands on a planet called Zeenu. The Emperor of Zeenu mistakes him for a genius and appoints him as his top advisor. Sheen tries to go home, but the rocket explodes before it can get off the ground. However, a villain named Dorkus (who is the Emperor's old supreme advisor) vows to destroy him because of his jealousy of Sheen and because Sheen accidentally destroyed his house in the crash. In Dorkus' first attempt, he tries to get him executed, but Sheen easily defeats the executor out of pure luck. In Dorkus's next attempt, he brings Sheen into The Valley of Unpleasant Holes. He leaves him there with a vicious Chocktow named Chock Chock, but later, a Zeenuian girl named Aseefa saves him from it. Sheen befriends Mr. Nesmith, a chimpanzee who came to Zeenu forty years ago and he agrees to help Sheen fix the rocket as long as he can come back to Earth with him. Sheen then writes a letter to his grandma explaining the situation he is in and he tells her that he'll be home soon. Quotes *''"Hey, that was in mint condition! You owe me twenty five cents!!" - Sheen *"Hey there, creepy alien dude."'' - Doppy Doppweiller *''"Ahhh..." - Sheen *"Jimmy Neutron! Someone is putting all these notes in your lab!"'' - Sheen Sheen's Starlog Entry "Dear Grandma, '' ''This is Sheen's log, Stardate: One, I guess. So here I am stuck on a planet with a creepy guy with a funny name and a talking monkey ('Nesmith': Ape!) and a cute yodeling blue girl. It's not too bad I guess, but I really miss you guys and as soon as I can get my rocket fixed, I'll be right home. Until then, I will represent my home planet with pride, fight all intergalactic evil and brush my teeth regularly so I don't get teeth like Uncle Miguel. Oh well. Wish I could mail this, it'd take a whole lot of stamps. Love your grandson, Sheen" Trivia *About 3.5 million viewers watched the series premiere. * Sheen breaks the fourth wall when he says that Zeenuian sounds exactly like English. *Otis and Pig from Back at the Barnyard made a cameo appearance in Sheen's daydream when he is in the Palace of Pain and the two waved at Sheen. *This episode presents a more bright and lively animation style compared to the original series, most likey due to the updated technology. *Doppy was only seen at the end of the episode when he passed by Sheen and said "Hey, creepy alien dude". It was not explained who Doppy was or where he came from until Is This Cute? *The credits state the episode's name as "Planet Sheen". *Due to Michael Tavera composing the music for the TV show, the music from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire can be heard during Sheen's encounter with Bobb. *It is unknown why Jimmy wasn't in the lab to stop Sheen from stealing the rocket or how Sheen got in without Jimmy's DNA. Although it's possible that Sheen still had the bag of Jimmy's hair with him. *Even though it's been established that the characters can survive in space without space suits, Jimmy's rocket has a shield on it. Either he forgot or he put it there so the driver won't fly out when he crashes, since there is no seatbelt. He is also wearing a helmet when he is trying to blast back home. * The song Aseefa yodels is the Candy Mountain theme from Charlie the Unicorn. * This episode’s premiered was followed by the premiere of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T.U.F.F._Puppy TUFF Puppy. * When the Emperor and Sheen introduce each other, it is similar to when Jimmy and April introduced themselves in Win, Lose and Kaboom. *This is the only episode not to have a title card. *This is probably the first and only episode that does not start off with a intro until a few minutes after Sheen presses a button and the rocket blasted him off into the regions of outer space. Gallery File:Dontgetinrocket.jpg|Sheen questioning the J.N. initials. File:Ultragoesboomboom.png|Sheen's limited edition Ultra Lord goes Boom Boom card. File:Otis_and_Pig_Cameo_-_Pilot_(Planet_Sheen).png|Otis and Pig's cameo appearance Category:Season 1 (Planet Sheen) Category:Planet Sheen Episodes Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Series premieres